


First Hit

by Tookbaggins



Category: Free!
Genre: Art, Dialogue free, Fanart, Implied Violence, M/M, Mafia AU, Mob AU, None actually shown though, Seasons of Anime Exchange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookbaggins/pseuds/Tookbaggins
Summary: Art for the Seasons of Anime Exchange.





	First Hit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EspadaIV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/gifts).



Not everyone has what it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do art and still tell a story. I hope you like it!


End file.
